Shadow Shinigami
by buttercupgurl1
Summary: FEM!Harry. Kendra could see creatures that no one else could see and she has abilities no one else has. ADOPTED from TheBlackSeaReaper.


Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter (I really wish I did but nah) they belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy this story. Kendra means enthusiastic power or wise ruler and Rhea means flowing.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

~~(Scene Break)~~

Kendra Rhea Potter was always a curious little girl, and she knew it very well. She also knew well enough not to show it. She knew not to ask questions, because she would get a hard smack on the head and scornful words. She had also learned to not reveal that she was more intelligent than Dudley (even though she _was_ much smarter than him), as that would get her a painful beating and a four week stay in her cupboard with no food or water for two weeks (then it's back to the small amount she is allowed to eat). Freaks weren't supposed to be smart, nor were they supposed to be seen or heard. Those were the rules that her Aunt Petunia and her Uncle Vernon beaten into her head.

Kendra was very small for her age, smaller than the rest of the children in her age group. Her eyes were an emerald green colour that practically glowed whenever she was away from her so called family. Thanks to her Aunt, her hair was always cut really short like a boy's and the Dursley's would always give her, her cousin's second hand clothes to wear, it made her look more like a boy than a girl. Only with her face, one could tell that she was in fact a girl.

Kendra knew that she was different, that she could make strange things happen if she just concentrated hard enough. She also knew that she had to keep these strange things a secret from everyone, especially her 'family'. If anyone found our, they'd tell her Aunt and Uncle and then she would be beaten to an inch of her life and locked into her cupboard without any food for a week for being 'freaky'. This, as far as Kendra was concerned was very much uncalled for, not that anyone has ever asked her, of course. Kendra was glad to have these abilities whenever she got a beating from her 'dear' Uncle as she could always heal them straight away.

Kendra sighed and kicked a small pebble down the sidewalk as she continued to walk. She just wished that she had something to eat before she was kicked out as her stomach began to hurt as it had been a very long time since she last ate something. The Dursleys were having a party to celebrate Uncle Vernon's promotion at work and they told her that she wasn't allowed to come back to the house until the next morning. These types of celebrations or any kind of celebrations, as the matter of fact, always ends up with her staying outside in the nearby park for the night and this happens about every two weeks. Most of the time it's usually for an idiotic reason.

Upon hearing what her 'loving' family told her, she headed towards the park that was near their house. It was near a forest and there were plenty of hidey-holes for a small person in the forest, she knew this personally as she'd explored this forest many times before. The forest makes a good place to hide in, whenever her cousin, Dudley and his so called gang, chases her with the intent of beating her until she bled or until they were bored of it.

**CRASH!**

Kendra jumped in both surprise and shock at hearing the ear-splitting noise and curiously looked in the direction that she heard it from. Her emerald coloured eyes widened in both shock and terror at the sight that she was witnessing. There was an enormous monster getting back to its feet a couple of yards away from where she was. The monster was as massive as a house and it had a sizeable hole through its torso. It was also wearing an intricate white mask that covered its entire head. The monster's entire body was made up of different colours and it also had patterns all over its body. Kendra swallowed nervously as her body began to shake in fear. This...Thing... or whatever is was, it was frightening and bad, very, very bad and Kendra had a dreadful feeling that if that monster sees her, she would be in HUGE trouble.

Movement in the corner of the park caught her eyes as it drew her attention away from the monstrous creature. There was a man standing across from the monster, he was wearing unusual black clothing, white socks with sandals, and over the black clothing was a white cloak with odd writing on it along with black diamonds on its hem and the man had a sword in one of his hands.

He had wavy brown hair and he also wore glasses, so Kendra couldn't see his eyes. She could see that the man was wounded and that he was NOT happy about it, even though his face didn't express anything. Unlike the monster- which was really starting to creep Kendra out, Kendra felt like the man could be trusted... to a... certain point that is.

Kendra somehow knew that this man had his own goals, his own agenda. He had plots within plots, and nobody would suspect anything without him allowing them to. Kendra knew that the two in front of her are extremely dangerous- but the man, for all his seeming gentleness and polite mask, was the truly dangerous between the two as he could obviously destroy anyone without them even knowing that they were beaten. Kendra slightly jumped when suddenly the man had moved and the monster exploded into pocket sized bits that slowly faded out of existence. The brow haired male stopped moving as he frowned and poked at his arm carefully and grimaced slightly in pain. Kendra guessed that the man hadn't planned on getting hurt and probably wasn't pleased that the monster had managed to draw blood.

Kendra knew that she could heal the man, but she wasn't sure is she should expose herself as it could be quite dangerous to do so and it would call unwanted attention to herself that she didn't want or need. She knew that she wasn't supposed to have been able to see their fight. She also knew that she wasn't supposed to be able to see the man either, but she did and that was what was scaring her. Other people could be looking straight at him and couldn't see, hear or touch him and they would be safe up to a certain point in their lives. Kendra could bet that she could walk away like nothing had happened, but she did wonder what would happen in the case that she did show herself to the man. She didn't think that it would be a good idea and so with that last though she turned to go into the forest and into one of her hidey-holes until she was completely sure that the man was gone from the park.

Unfortunately, her movement didn't go unnoticed by the man. The man instantly turned to look at her and Kendra froze, terrified and unsure of what to do now that she had been spotted. The man frowned at this action and started to move towards Kendra's direction. Kendra promptly moved back as she got the feeling of her body back.

Kendra threw him a wary glance and quickly darted into the forest. The man was bigger than her but she was small- and she knew the entire forest like the back of her hand. She'd be able to hide from the brown haired man and not be found. She knew that she could hide extremely well, and nobody could find her if she didn't want to be found- provided that she was in one of her hidey-holes that is.

Kendra moved quickly through the forest, and with the assurance that she could lose him. Seeing one of her hidey-holes nearby, she swiftly looked over her shoulder, and when she didn't see the man, darted in and concentrated on not being found.

AN: **Thanks for reading this story, please leave a review and tell me what you all think. Till next time, Sayonara! xoxo**

Side Note: **Happy Father's Day!**


End file.
